


Delirium

by HopePunkHaze (grimdarkpixels)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Banter, Edging, Established Relationship, Ken Doll Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Interfacing, its not ooc if they didnt have personality in the first place, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdarkpixels/pseuds/HopePunkHaze
Summary: Markus isn't one to turn Connor down when he wants to try something new.Connor isn't one to follow the rules, even if they're his own.





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> no the title has nothing to do with the fic
> 
> yes its 1 am
> 
> yes im dying

Markus and Connor live fairly busy lives, between the former’s political responsibilities and the latter trying to juggle his duties both as a detective and Markus’ bodyguard. As a result, it’s hard to find any time for themselves. They see each other almost every day for work, but that’s not the same. There’s a fine line between doing their job together and what they’re doing now.

They’re sitting back-to-chest in bed with their legs tangled together. Markus is lying against Connor, who has the pillows pushed up between his back and the headboard. They’re not doing much apart from that; simply enjoying each other’s company and watching the last rays of sunlight fade away from their window. Markus tries to savor times like these, his head resting on his lover’s shoulder as he reaches back to card his fingers through Connor’s hair.

And Connor has a hand down his pants. That’s where most of his attention is at the moment. Hey, it’s been a long day for both of them, and he’s not one to turn Connor down when he offers to ‘blow off some steam’. Not when he had that hungry, dangerous gleam in his eyes that never failed to make Markus weak in the knees.

Both their free hands rest on Markus’ stomach, chassis bared and fingers interlocked. Connor keeps insisting that bringing Markus off is enough for him, but it feels so goddamn _good_ to fall over the crest together. Markus wouldn’t trade that feeling for the world.

It’s been a while since they got to do this. A few weeks, close to a month; Markus’ thoughts are too scattered to be precise about it. It’s been so busy that he hasn’t even had time to get himself off since then. He’s been getting pent up, and it shows in little ways. He couldn’t go ten minutes today without sighing at some slight inconvenience. His stress refused to fall below 50%. Minor things, but unbecoming of a leader.

Slow, cuddly sex was long overdue.

“This is nice,” Connor murmurs into Markus’ ear. When he adjusts his head and cracks an eye open - when had he closed them? - he notices a smile on Connor’s face. Not one of the awkward, uncomfortably polite smiles he gives to acquaintances. It’s genuine; warm, relaxed, almost lazy.

The thought nearly makes him laugh, right until a well-timed stroke cuts him off. “Ha _ah…_ It is, yeah,” he chuckles breathlessly.

Connor’s lips brush against his temple, where his LED used to be. “Are you close?”

As soon as he asks, Markus feels the coil of heat in his stomach tighten, ready to snap, and he gasps. They’d been going so slow for so long, his release had almost snuck up on him. He tenses and hides his face in Connor’s shoulder, a shaky, drawn-out moan escaping him.

“Y-Yes… Connor, I’m right _ah,_ right there. _Shit._ ”

His hand in Connor’s hair tightens involuntarily, his whole body taut and ready to go over the edge. He pants heavily against Connor’s neck, getting closer and closer--

But Connor slows down to a complete halt, adjusts his grip until his fingers are tight around the base of Markus’ cock. It takes a few seconds for his brain to catch up, and he groans quietly when he does.

“Wai-- What’s up? Why’d you stop?”

Markus lifts his head and looks around the room, trying to find some sign of a problem through the fog in his mind. When he doesn’t find anything, he cranes his head to look at Connor. He’s still smiling warmly, but it now carries an undertone of something devious that almost makes it look like a smirk.

Then he feels Connor’s hand slip out of his pants, his dick twitching in frustration. He unsuccessfully restrains himself from bucking against empty air. “Connor-- Come on, what’s going on? I’m so close, please--”

“Shh.” Connor palms him through his trousers, promptly causing him to bite his tongue. “I’ve been doing some…research. About edging. You know what that is?”

Markus thinks he’s heard of it, but he doesn’t know what it means off the top of his head. A few seconds of searching his database rectifies that problem. “Oh…”

“I thought we could try it out. Holding off for a while before climax supposedly makes it more rewarding, which I think you’d appreciate after such a stressful week. And I sort of like to watch you squirm,” he concludes with a wink.

“You bastard.” Markus drops his head back against Connor’s shoulder with a weak laugh, which his lover reciprocates.

Connor drags his thumb across Markus’ hand in small circles. “Do you want to try it?”

Markus looks down to where Connor’s palm is pressing against his erection, hard enough to be felt but not enough to take him anywhere. There’s a part of him that really just wants to chase that pressure, to just grind against Connor’s hand and be done with it. But the alternative that Connor is suggesting sounds just as enticing. Getting brought up to the brink without falling over it as many times as he can bear until he shakes apart…

Even the thought of it makes him twitch in his pants. He licks his lips and nods frantically. “Yeah.”

As soon as Connor releases a low, rumbling laugh from the back of his throat, Markus knows he’s fucked. “Glad to hear it,” Connor purrs, slowly adding pressure right where Markus wants it. “Stop me once you’ve had enough, but I’m _very_ curious how long you can last.”

Markus tucks his face back against Connor’s throat as he continues his work, planting open-mouthed kisses on the skin he can reach and letting out quiet moans and gasps. He grips Connor’s free hand tighter, tries to send an echo of what he’s feeling through their interface. It may only be a fraction of what Markus actually feels, but it’s worth it to hear Connor try and fail to suppress a shaky breath in response to the stimulus.

Soon, Connor’s hand dips back past Markus’ waistband to take him in hand again, slow but firm. He moves like he’s in absolutely no rush, squeezes every-so-often as he strokes from root to tip and back again, the way he _knows_ drives Markus insane. It’s great, but it’s just barely not enough.

That’s the point, he supposes.

“You’re thinking too much,” Connor says right as he flicks his wrist in a practiced movement. “Let yourself relax. Focus less on what you’re waiting for, more on the sensations running through your body right now.”

Markus opens his mouth to speak, but his intended reply gets lost on the way and all that comes out is a choked off groan. Even so, he leans back and tries to follow the advice. He takes a deep breath, tenses and untenses his muscles until he feels himself start to go slack against Connor’s chest.

Connor lifts their joined hands up and kisses the back of Markus’ hand. “Just like that. You’re doing well, sweetheart, keep going.”

It’s embarrassing to admit just how much those words affect him. Markus relaxes further, lets his hand fall from Connor’s hair so he can just lie back and bask in the sensations. Pleasant warmth courses through his sensors like a dull wave of electricity, at its most intense right at his core. It’s…good. Really fucking good. He never stays this high for this long; by the time he usually gets to this stage, he’s just focused on finishing. He wants to kick himself for not trying this earlier.

All too soon, he feels himself nearing the edge again. That gentle, pulsing warmth becomes white-hot pressure behind his navel, so eager to come apart that it has Markus’ toes curling, his breath catching…

Until Connor stops. Curls his fingers around the base again to withhold that last bit of friction Markus needs. He can’t stop the groan of frustration that escapes him, nor the desperate cant of his hips.

“C- _ah,_ Connor, _please…_ ”

Despite Markus’ squirming, the hand on his cock stays perfectly, torturously still. Connor tilts his head to nuzzle Markus’ cheek, ignoring the awkward angle, and gently shushes him. “It’s okay. Have you had enough already?”

Markus shakes his head. He agreed to this, and he’s _more_ than content to continue. He just didn’t expect the frustration to be so…immediate.

“Good. I promise I’ll let you come before this is over.” He kisses Markus’ hand again, and Markus shivers. “Remember to relax. Feel that heat with nowhere to go burn out and quell itself.”

After sucking in a few lungfuls of mostly pointless air, Markus is able to think a little clearer. His whole body is warm and tingly, definitely wanting release but no longer desperately reaching for it.

Connor rewards him by sending a surge of affection through the interface. “That’s right. Now, feel it rise back up when I…”

Slowly, so slowly, he moves his hand back up Markus’ shaft. Then he pushes his thumb right into the sensitive spot right below the tip and Markus seizes like he’s been shocked. “ _Agh!_ You-- _fuck,_ you tease…”

“Yes,” Connor responds with a smile in his voice. He steadily falls back into his slow rhythm, pausing every time Markus attempts to thrust into his hand. “I’ve only just started, Markus. I’ll warn you now, I’m not getting any nicer.”

 

In hindsight, Markus wishes he’d taken that warning more seriously. It started out innocently enough, and it still felt good to ride on the brink for so long, but this…fuck, this was getting to be too much.

Connor had pulled Markus’ waistband down some time ago, if for no other reason than to keep his underwear from getting any more soaked from precum. Instead of working him up slowly, he was now giving Markus fast, hard strokes that got him to the edge in minutes. Sometimes he would let Markus come all the way back down, other times only stopping for long enough to make sure he didn’t come.

Markus can’t keep still, either way. He keeps closing and opening his legs, moving his free hand from the bedsheets to Connor’s hair to his own face, and he couldn’t stop shaking if his life depended. His lower lip is drawn between his teeth in a Herculean effort not to scream. Every sensor in his body is crying out for release, and it’s just _not fucking coming._

Surely this has to be the one, he thinks. He’s not sure he can stand much more. It’s so close, the orgasm that’s been kept from him for what feels like hours, it’s _right there,_ and Connor isn’t slowing down…

“It’s cute…” Connor whispers.

“H-Hmm?”

“That you think getting all quiet on me means I can’t tell you’re about to lose it.”

As soon as he stops talking, he squeezes Markus hard, denying him yet again. Without even thinking, Markus lets out a hysterical moan and writhes in Connor’s arms. Even his cooling fans seem to shriek in protest.

“ _Ahhhh!_ Connor, honey, s-sugarbear, _please!_ ”

Connor ignores him to kiss his temple. He chuckles quietly, Markus feels the air from the sound against his forehead. “That’s a new one.”

Markus closes his eyes and breathes deeply, wills himself to stop trembling. It doesn’t work as well as he’d like. “You’re…th-the worst…”

That just makes Connor giggle. It’s a delightful sound, one he doesn’t get to hear too often, but he’s too desperate to enjoy it properly.

“This is less about, about…” he shakes his head to get some focus back, “less about winding down an’ more about teasing the hell outta me by now, isn’t it?”

“And it took you 35 minutes and 28 seconds to come to that conclusion.”

“It’s-- _hhf!_ ” A brief, firm up-down motion cuts off his thought. “H-Hard to draw conclusions when you keep doing shit like _that._ ”

When Markus twists around to look at Connor properly, he’s met with a bright, wicked smile. “You’ve got me there. Perhaps I like watching you squirm a little too much.”

Connor repeats the movement of his hand, this time flicking his wrist. Markus chokes on his own breath. “ _Uhf…_ You’re s- _so_ lucky I love you.”

“I am, indeed.”

Markus lifts his free hand to halfheartedly swat at Connor. “Hah, shut up. We’ve got time to be sappy _after_ you finish what you started, how ‘bout that?”

Connor hums, clearly pretending to mull it over. Markus half expects him to keep being a little shit and edge him one more time. They’re still interfacing, he knows Connor’s thinking it.

But he doesn’t. Instead, he shrugs and answers, “Okay.”

That’s all the warning Markus gets before Connor jumps right back into action, pumping him rough and fast, even swiping his thumb over Markus’ slit to collect the moisture there. It’s so sudden, Markus feels the muscles in his legs and stomach spasm in shock. His mouth falls open, and he can’t get it to close, can’t stop the noises spilling from his lips as he nears the crest. He feels himself sail right through where his arousal plateaued for so long, right through that feeling of gentle, full-body warmth and straight into electrifying heat that makes him feel like he’s been hurled into a furnace, makes the edges of his vision go white. His abdomen feels so hot it comes back around to being cold.

The surge of love, admiration and secondhand pleasure from Connor’s part of the interface is what finally makes him come apart at the seams. Pleasure nearing pain spreads through his body, every muscle in his body going taut as he spills over his lover’s fingers. He knows he’s chanting Connor’s name at the top of his lungs, knows his eyes are rolling back in his head, but he’s practically deaf and blind from the intensity of his climax. It goes on for so long that time feels almost irrelevant.

He’s disoriented when he comes back to his senses. He wasn’t quite at risk of rebooting, but his cooling fans are audibly struggling, and he feels the need to run a diagnostic before he moves again. Even when he does, he nearly topples over. Connor breaks their connection, at last, to keep him upright, chuckling as he gently pushes Markus off of him to lie flat on the bed.

“Are you okay?” Connor asks, reaching for the tissues on the bedside table.

Markus’ tongue feels like it’s glued to the roof of his mouth. As Connor cleans them up, the best reply he can come up with is, “Ngghhh.”

“Ha, I thought so. Even just interfacing, that was…a lot,” Connor sighs, his eyes wide and grin even more so. Markus can’t tell if he looks more excited or deranged. Either way, it’s…weirdly endearing.

Connor discards the spent tissues and rolls into bed, next to Markus, and they’re back where they started. It’s dark outside now, but quiet. Just the two of them lying together, contently existing.

Eventually, Markus turns his head to look at Connor. He knows he’s got the dopiest smile on his face, but he doesn’t care. He lifts his arm up to caress Connor’s cheek with the back of his knuckles.

“I’m good,” he slurs.

“Good?”

“Yeah. That was…fuck. You know how it was.”

Connor huffs in amusement. “Good enough to render the android leader almost speechless.”

Markus rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around Connor. “Mm. Good enough that you’re probably gonna have to carry me to the bath now because my legs are _stuffed._ ”

“Fine. But not yet?”

“Not yet.”

So they lie there for a few minutes, again. Nothing but the sounds of their synthetic breaths, the old clock in the hall ticking, the nearly imperceptible hum of their biocomponents.

“Connor?” Markus breathes.

“Yes?”

“Just so you know. Once we find you a sex component, I’m absolutely getting you back.”

Connor honest-to-god snorts at that remark. “Jesus Christ, Markus.”

“I’m serious! You didn’t even feel half of what I did. Mark my words, I’m gonna fuck you blank as soon as I’m physically able.”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Connor laughs, playfully striking Markus’ shoulder.

“Hmm? Don’t want a taste of your own medicine, you relentless tease?”

“You know what? I think it’s bath time.”

Connor wriggles out of Markus’ arms and effortlessly lifts him out of bed.

“Ack! Some _warning,_ please!”

This doesn’t happen often enough. The two of them laughing like idiots in the comfort of their own home, like nothing else in the world matters a bit.


End file.
